


Wakanda Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [100]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: Multi, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in celebration of the one year anniversary of the release of Black Panther.
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Wakanda Recs

For this theme, recs for fanworks of ALL Wakanda-related characters and pairings were accepted. Wakanda Forever!

### Wakanda Fanfiction Recs

**Title:** Date With Death  
**Why:** A little late but here’s a fun Sam/T’Challa fic where T’Challa keeps trying to woo Sam but keeps making potentially deadly errors.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448075>

**Title:** Descended from Light  
**Why:** Gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous. This is one of my favorite BP fics. Gives a rare portrait of M’Baku as a child and why he is the way he is. Also there’s some great world building around the Jabari tribe.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970923>

**Title:** Desert Rose (or kudu flower)  
**Why:** Really great relationship progression between M’Baku and T’Challa.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577438>

**Title:** The Favor of the King  
**Why:** listen. l i s t e n. t'challa takes sam's wings, because their technology was stolen from wakanda. sam spends the entire fic desperately trying to explain to t'challa why he wants them back. he takes t'challa on some flights. t'challa reads him poetry. they fall in LOVE. i am in love.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728694>

**Title:** For the Culture (series)  
**Why:** a series of unconnected fics centered around the characters from Black Panther. Two installments completed so far: one is T'Challa/M'Baku and the other is T'Challa/Sam Wilson. I love the humour in these, and the thoughtfulness applied to T'Challa's voice in particular.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124814>

**Title:** in cayenne and honey, in vinegar and lime.  
**Why:** M’Baku POV, curious about this white guy T’Challa is allowing to live by the lake. M’Baku and Bucky become fuckbuddies while M’Baku pines over Okoye and Bucky pines for Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826525>

**Title:** Moonstone  
**Why:** M’Baku/T’Challa goodness. Freakin’ hilarious. Shuri cracks me up in this fic, T’Challa gets clowned so good, and the sexual chemistry between him and M’Baku is off the chain.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792329>

**Title:** My Autumn Touch of Gold  
**Why:** Ok this is really a Bucky/Sam story, but hear me out. So the premise is Sam hasn’t seen Bucky in years since they broke up. When they broke up, Sam left Wakanda but of course Bucky couldn’t. But now Steve is about to get married to T’Challa, so Sam has to go back to Wakanda to see his best friend get married. The story revolves around a really intense breakup between Bucky and Sam, but but but… in the background there is an awesome example of a loving relationship between Steve and T’Challa. Also we get to see them getting ready for the wedding, which gave me all sorts of of warm fuzzies. The Steve/T’Challa relationship here is so respectful of Wakandan culture and tradition. Steve is like really trying hard to learn and immerse himself in the culture of his fiancé so he can be a good husband. He and T’Challa are playful and flirty and I just love the way they are depicted here. It made me really believe in this ship, but be warned, it is a background relationship and the Bucky/Sam relationship is an angst fest, until it isn’t :D  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411651/>

**Title:** Run Away  
**Why:** M’Baku/Okoye. One of my favorite ships. I love modern AUs featuring BP characters but there’s not many of them. This one is set during college, and it’s really fun and interesting while maintaining the canon characterizations of everyone. Also Okoye's POV is fantastic here.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987008/chapters/32205081>

**Title:** What is burned down in fear and anger  
**Why:** I liked this fic! It's pretty short, but it fixes one of the things that still bothered me after the happy ending in the movie:. Main character is T'Challa, and it's T'Challa/Nakia I guess? No more than canon tho.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934310>

**Title:** Where the Monarchy is Headed  
**Why:** This made me a believer of Sam/T’Challa. It’s adorable how much Sam has to learn to date a King. Features a lot of Sam trying (and failing) to save face as he figures out his heart and how to navigate dating and falling in love with royalty. Bucky and Steve are pretty funny and great as spectators and Sam’s support.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958098/>

### Wakanda Fanart Recs

#### T'Challa

Black Panther, by Guille LittleHipster - <https://guillelittlehipster.tumblr.com/post/144457983414/finished-illustration-hope-you-like-it>

The Orphan King, by Lazare Gvimradze - <http://legionofpotatoes.tumblr.com/post/143500095867/the-orphan-king-by-lazare-gvimradze-finally>

**Title:** T'Challa by Sulamoon  
**Why:** It's a great portrait of T'Challa with the added neon purple lines reminiscent of the BP movie aesthetic  
**Link:** <https://twitter.com/sulamoon/status/967203162489843712>

T'challa, by otterwhodraws - <http://otterwhodraws.tumblr.com/post/170912993586>

Black Panther, by hundredthousands - <http://hundredthousands.tumblr.com/post/150047047077>

T'Challa animation, by yawpkatsi - <http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/post/160497749372/i-literally-think-about-this-post-by-soft-tchalla>

Disney Princess T'Challa, by hiemallily - <https://hiemallily.tumblr.com/post/165737596087/tchalla-a-disney-princess-because-nobody-can>

#### Killmonger

Killmonger, by drisrt - <http://drisrt.tumblr.com/post/171185333891/i-went-to-the-movies>

King N'Jadaka, by aches-acedia - <http://ashes-acedia.tumblr.com/post/174158822977/king-njadaka>

**Title:** The Revolution Will Be Televised  
**Why:** It's 100% Killmonger with a style that's v. much like Basquiat's. I dig the red and how it touches on all the scars (or kills) on his body.  
**Linkage:** <https://mxgicdave.tumblr.com/post/175290662463/the-revolution-will-be-live-wanted-to-revisit>

#### Shuri

Shuri animation, by willow-s-linda - <https://willow-s-linda.tumblr.com/post/171686061283/a-fan-animation-where-shuri-wants-real-life>

Shuri's YouTube channel, by tomhollandcouk - <https://tomhollandcouk.tumblr.com/post/171419029447/shuris-youtube-channel-inspired-by-x-click-to>

Shuri, by muffinshark - <https://muffinshark.tumblr.com/post/172003277566>

#### Nakia

Nakia, by marina-does-things - <https://marina-does-things.tumblr.com/post/171483311331>

#### Okoye

First meeting, by Haze_gee - <https://twitter.com/Haze_gee/status/969363665056038912>

Okoye, by MaxKennedy24 - <http://maxkennedy24.tumblr.com/post/172194602207>

**Title:** Okoye by Youngbal  
**Why:** Okoye in her red dress kicking ass in a hypercompetent way. This is one of the fanarts I saw popping up the most when BP premiered. It's deffo understandable why  
**Link:** <http://youngbal.tumblr.com/post/170960011420>

Okoye, by mpmi81 - <http://mpmi81.tumblr.com/post/171281269949/okoye>

Okoye, by Brian Stelfreeze - <https://wwprice1.tumblr.com/post/171867991339>

For Wakanda? Without question, by campmikhers - <https://campmikhers.tumblr.com/post/174689105266/for-wakanda-without-question>

Okoye with rhino, by muffinshark - <https://muffinshark.tumblr.com/post/172941319901>

#### M'Baku

Glory to Hanuman, by ashes-acedia - <http://ashes-acedia.tumblr.com/post/172679429427/glory-to-hanuman>

#### Multiple Characters

T'Challa/Nakia, by MaxKennedy24 - <http://maxkennedy24.tumblr.com/post/172188369087>

**Title:** Okoye and Diana by Tolkien-polyglot  
**Why:** It's such an amazing fanart based on the crossover of my dreams. There's no way I wasn't going to rec it here.  
**Link:** <http://tolkien-polyglot.tumblr.com/post/171720290397>

Shuri and T'Challa doodle, by stormtrooper3326 - <https://stormtrooper3326.tumblr.com/post/171348023640/little-black-panther-doodle>

T'Challa and Killmonger playing card design, by legionofpotatoes - <http://legionofpotatoes.tumblr.com/post/166826094002/just-finished-a-big-commission-and-wanted-to-cool>

A gift from Shuri - <https://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/171239064788/the-movie-was-amazing-ps-mbaku-is-my-favorite>

Bucky/T'Challa - <https://orientalld.tumblr.com/post/181715012522/one-does-not-simply-date-a-semi-stable>

**Title:** Okoye and Nakia Fake Dating AU by Anaeolist  
**Why:** FAKE DATING AU FEATURING A SPY MISSION, need I say more?  
**Link:** <http://anaeolist.tumblr.com/post/172535957883/fake-dating-au>

**Title:** Untitled M'Baku/T'Challa comic by Anaeolist  
**Why:** Because it seems that T'Challa has zero game  
**Link:** <http://anaeolist.tumblr.com/post/172183925518/big>

**Title:** I Love by Anaeolist  
**Why:** Okoye's facial expressions say so much.  
**Link:** <http://anaeolist.tumblr.com/post/173939330573/i-love>

### Wakanda Fanvid Recs

Hero, by Here's Luck:

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
